


Ove'vian'bane

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alernate world. But not., Alternate Universe, F/M, Main lavellan from alternate reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our lavellan is from another world where solas failed to create the veil..and the evanaris destroyed the world..<br/>Our lavellan, in her last ditch efforts she finds her self in the thedus we know and love. Will she be able to save this world. Or will she be alone to watch the world burn again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her nees hit the frozen ground. The impact was only softened because of the snow that filled the area.  
She  breathed in the cold morning air.actual fresh cold mountain air..it had been so long.When she fallowed anaris and andrul she didn't expect to survive.Nor did she really want to. Not after everything she had suffered. Not after losing. _him._

But Damn  it if they weren't going to go down with her.

Or that was the plan..at least until that bitch created the ove'vian'bane. It was rumored that thier was a sorta alternate world. A newer diffrent thedus..but she didn't want to belive it..and well. Hard to argue when your thrusted through a fuck ing portal..and looking at a very diffrent very mundane  version of your home.

She laughed. 

 It was skyhold alright she could feel the protective magic from hear..but really..it was made of stone...like really..stone.

Oh.lovely.

Anaris and andrul are probly laughing thier asses off..if this is   **the** version of her impenetrable fortresss..she can only imagine what the rest of thedus will look like.

Oh maker..what will  **she** be like..ugh. meeting your alternate..well. she can never say her life wasn't intresting.

She finally got to her feet when her fen let out a low growl..he was a giant black wolf. One that had been with her through it all...

 _demon!_ a high pich scream  came from somewhere  behind them...turning to see a small group of men with..what she assumed to be arms and armored.

It took her a minute to realize that they were  comming towards her and fen..really they were going to attack them... with metal swords..

She started laughing...

_please..don't come any closer. I really don't want to hurt you._

_She'sspeaking in toungs! Quickly go get the inquisitor!_

_But she lookes like the inqusitor!_

_She ain't we just seen er up the road!_

ugh. Well this was defiantly going  to be an issue..she had no fuck ing get idea what they were gibberishing about..but we'll they looked scared. And we're comming closer. With thier metal.swords! She  just couldn't belive these people were actually threatening her with em...it was like watching a ant with a small wooden pick think it could hurt a giant..it shouldn't be so funny.  But it really was.

Fen growled a little louder and thankfully the men froze..and just stared..she eyed the men after getting her laughter together..they were oviously soldiers of some kind..that's when she noticed it..mortal these men were mortal...and human!..and.

Oh

The barrier.

It seemed to separate the dreaming from reality...this was... **his magic!** She'd know his magic anywhere..they had talked about creating such a barrier, but he was killed before they could put it in place!.so this is what the world ,her world would have been like if mythal haddent betrayed him.

 If he successfully placed the viel. ...then.... mabie this thedus could be saved.? She'd have to try...i mean. They had snow..and clouds..shure it was more than..mundane and probly full of mortals.. but we'll at least there is people..

And snow.

Yeah she could work with this.

Maybe. 

Before she did anything tho.she'd have to see if her other self was..well if she was going to be any help..at all

and then find anaris and Andrul. Before they inevitably do what they did to thier world. It had to stop.Right?.. She would try. And hope.  Thedus couldnt  be doomed hear to.. no she didn't save it. This time ever she would.

A shout from one of the men drew her back to this wonderful reality. And Yes it was beautiful. 

Her heart clenched painfully when she caught sight of the other group..it was..

**him.**

And we'll herself.(yep..mortal..and..not even?). and a large grey thing with horns  and a giant (metal..again? ) axe..? Well she supposed it  was probly a wepon..oh and....honest to maker she swore she was seeing a dwarf  with..hahaha a crossbow made of wood..

She is lost it..yep.she was on all fours laughing..loudly..and obnoxiously. This was what she had to work with...really these people standing infront of her..just. wow. Fate it seemed liked to laugh at her..she just couldn't catch a break.. how was she suposed to save anything..when , they (except solas)were mortal..anaris andrul. It took her entire immortal.powerful mage warriors centuries to get in spitting distance of the two. (Thus the reason she's even. **hear** to begin with!) Yeah..she just..she really just wanted to lay down and.

No.

She was never one to give up.

Besides who does the enjoy a challange. Cuz no non of these people were gunna be anything of the sort..they were all..weak..a step up from the ants...even solas. This solas was weak. Mortal feeling..but he wasnt. Huh. She'd deal with that later she supposed..if she was even going to be able to actually look at him.. at the moment..she didn't think she'd be able to stand it...her later finally slowed and she wiped the tiers from her face. To finally get the show on the road so to speak. 

  _who..or what are you!.._ her voice yelled out as the...soldiers ran down  the path..speaking the same gibberish. 

Ugh!

  _I'm sorry, but can't understand a word, you are saying..fuck ing figures you don't speak elvhen. ..fen, ma'lath please sit. I think know your making them nurvious.._ and he was..the other her..kept eyeing him and then her with..well she looked terrified to be honest...

Well

She really couldn't blame them..her fen was huge..and black. And right now..he just looked livid...they were in guess threatening her..in thier way.plus..he probly sensed her unease over solas..

Solas. Was saying more gibberish to her.much weaker and mortal self..it was really irritating..mortal her..with none other than fuck ing blood wrighting on her face..dedicated to mythal of all fuck ing people...

Just. Really.

Then..we'll those beautiful grey.blue eyes went right to her..oh maker it had been forever..oh..right his mouth..it was moveing..and words..

 "I asked what you are? Did coryphious send you.? Why do you have the inquisitors face?..

" well first, its my face..I am probly..most defiantly older than her. And well..I'm elvhan, don't know what a coryphious is, I grew up in a world where fenharel failed to lock away the evanaris..my world ..it was destroyrd..so I'm hear to save this world from the same fate..my enemyson brought me to this..Alternate world by accident. You may call me Ari. For now."

His beautiful face contorted..I felt him reach out with his magic..the shocked look on his face..was enough for her..it ment he'd at least be lived  something of what she was saying..

"Oh and I'm not going to hurt you..eather is ma'fen..he's really just a giant teddy bear. I..will also need the gift of that terrible language your all speaking..please. A knowledge spell will do the trick."

She really had to congratulate herself. She had a complete  conversation with him. While maintaining her composer. Ha And didn't flinch..or fidget. .too much. It was hard with the way his eyes were bering into her..she had always hated that look. It usually  ment she was in trouble. He said something to the dwarf and to the other her, before walking towards her.

She watched the way he moved,  (always so graceful.), yet carfule. It shouldn't really bother her. But we'll it had been so long since she last saw him..caution wasn't really something she'd seen in him before. And we'll he was weary

Of her. 

She finally decided to just meet him about half way, her heart started to beat almost painfully. And loud. She knew he could hear it..but just raised that Danm eye brow In response. She could see the burning curiosity in his eyes..but we'll he was as still wearing that mask.

 Ugh.

"I can let you do the spell..I'm shure you know how a knowledge spell works?"

"Yes.. (ugh...his voice!) Are you shure you do, if you are lying..I will know."

She had to smile at that..yes she wouldnot have suggested it, knowledge  spells allowed the caster, to get a glimpse into another mind to place information but also to receve  information..if anyone was going into her mind, well she was thankful that it was him.


	2. Chapter 2

It took everything she had to keep from recoil ing from him.. she never ever would have thought she'd regret being so open with him. But this solas..  
Was. Not  
Her solas.  This solas,He was.....greedy, cold.  
Heartless.  
She felt it the moment the spell was cast..he instantly intruded. Lached on to what knowledge was available,  all the while digging for more. Not that she would deny anyone any know lage she had, that wasn't the problem.. her solas had always been warm. Bright.  
And he had been tormented and tourchered,  for centuries before she had stumbled into his mind in the dreaming relm.  
The Evhinarus, had done horrible things to him, even after all he had suffered, he had always been warm, bright and full of love and hope..so why was THIS solas..so cold.?  
It wasn't right.  
She felt a final press before she couldn't stand it anylonger...she lached onto the language and pushed him out.  
Breaking the spell.  
It was probly more forc than required..cuz he was thrown back a few feet away. The shocked look on his face matched her own she was shure. It wasn't really an accident she didn't want him near her..not if his mind was any indication..  
Another propblem..he was going to be a actual possible threat..well not to her. But to life. Someone that cold..  
She shuddered..  
_STAY AWAY FROM ME._  
She made shure the warning was clear. Befor she turned towards the others.."solas you okay? Did it not work" before he could answer." Yes it did, he was being introsive.."  
She watched with mild emusment as her other self took a few hesitant steps towards her." Why do you have my face and why are you hear. And  what exactly are you..?"  
Patchience.  Not something she has a whole lot of. Did she not already say?..mabie not? Or that man with her solas es face just never said...  
"First off it is not YOUR face..I am older than you. So it's technically MY face..I'm from..well an alternate version of this wrold. More or less..im hear to well stop this world from suffering the same fate at the hands of the corrupted ones..., it wasn't purposeful,  I honestly exspected to die..well if such a thing  we're even possible". She started pasing, watching them just as they were watching her.  
"Oh I guess you could say I am a keeper..,it was my job to fight the corruption in my/our world..but seeing as it was destroyed, I suppose it'll be the same hear..only your world is much younger than I thought."  
"She's crazy..oviously it's some kinda ploy from coryphious, boss..I mean she's glowy..and got some kinda wolf deamon with her" the giant grey thing  had moved to her doubles side the grip on his weapon tightened. he was eyeing or more accurately eyed  her,fen..ha she snickered,  
"I don't know tiny, she sounds and looks just like her..even got that snort down when she laughs" the dwarf,had been watching her closly..with mild facination. he walked closer towards herself, but he at least put his weapon away. What a sense able person. She gave him her warmest smile" well thank you master dwarf..you may call me Ari for now,"  
The dwarf gave a small smile. Before walking closer towards her..he nodded " varric tethras lady Ari, so..our inquisitor is..like another version of you or.."?  
"I must not be explaining properly..she and I are.. we're..."she started pase ing again ,fidgeting while chewing on the right corner of her lip." A balance of the universe, In my world were called everlastings...we maintain balance between light and darkness, right and wrong...blah blah blah  and so on and so forth..In both worlds ,and all dementions of the universe. I'm pretty powerful but demention and travel  between worlds..it's supposed to be..impossible..and it's forbidden to even try."  
"So..how did you get hear?."  
"Mm well, I'm not really shure..I had been fighting anaris and andrul, I herd andrul created a mirror called the ove'vian'bane. ..it was said to connect the two worlds..i just assumed i fallowed them through."  
"Wait..andrul..like the goddess of the hunt. ." Her..voice took on a slightly higher pitch.  
She instantly scoffed at her otherself.." goddess..really? ..if you serve..mythal.then you should know that those..greedy self serving, power hungry ..traitors..are not gods they are monsters"

The poor girl looked utterly shocked..so no mythal in this world probly a slavery just like the rest..

Figures.

"Your lieing...fen'harel was the traitor..he is the one who sealed them away!! Do you serve him..is that who that giant monster is besides you fen'harel? "

Oh. 

No.this girl couldn't be serious...was her other self really that foolish to belive the lies of the evanaris...she looked at her fen. He was glowering she could see it..poor fella.."no he isn't fen'harel but he was once apart of him.. your a fool if you belive those lies..and ..for your information, I grew up in a world where fenharel failed to create the viel..I grew up in a world full of ash and darkness..where war and famine plagued the world..you have no idea what you are even talking about..the suposed 'gods' are nothing more than corrupt mages..and care for nothing but power..and my world  _burned ._ I lost everything!  Because mythal _betrayed him!(_ pointing right at her face) you will not be disrespectful of him in my presence again..pointedly poking her younger self in the shoulder. My fen may be dead..but I will not have such lies spoken about him in my presence..do you understand me"

By this time her younger much shorter version of herself was looking at her holding her arm, with a glare. " and how do we know anything you say is true..you may very well be a demon as bull said.spreading the dread wolf she lies."

She shouldnt..she really shouldnt. But this girl was just..ugh! After evrything..that she had witnessed..her hand cracked across her face...the loud slap echoed off the mountwins. As the girls face turned purple instantly..she saw out of the corner the giant grey beast moved to attack, sending her sences into overdrive.poised to retaliate .to attack.

"My my my..aren't we in a mood."  
The voice wasn't one she recgnized..but she felt the undeniable aura that always seemed to fill the world around her..  
Turning towards her she was met with a vision of a old women...and not the vibrant woman she had been exspecting..altho, this was ...really rather hilarious.. if the giant smile was any indecation...it pleased me gratly..  
  
"Well.i don't handle ignorance well....well mythal..,ha its a miracle your outsides finally match your insides.! ..I didn't exspected you... (nodding towards the other ) is this some sick joke to fill your depraved need to control me."  
"Such an ungrateful child you are..you haven't been awake long..good i had worried I was late, that my dear girl is your tether."  
  
"Boss...do you know what is going on?"  
  
Her tether?(she had no clue what that even ment) as mythal called her stoped in front of her..and smiled." I don't know how but..I know you...I remember you telling me, that one day I would be made...whole.?"  
Mythal smiled down at the girl. Bright, victorious.  
  
"Mm I had hoped you would recall the words I spoke when I carved you..how nice at least a part of you listens when I speak....arirueka...tell me..how do you feel?"  
"I prefer ari..and ( how did she feel?...if she was going to be honest..she felt..fractured..but not broken..just..more Dimond like..indestructible..but..)  
Huh.  
"Fine..I feel fine.."  
Mythal gave her the smuggest smile she'd ever seen.and seeing it on this old woman's old face..was well, unnerving..she only made that face when I was missing a point she was makeing...and she hated it.  
"Don't lie..I imagine your feeling..colder..weaker but stronger..yes..your time in the mirror world has indeed made you stronger..but you were never ment to stay as long as you have..but it couldn't be helped I suppose..I committed a betryal in that world...thus I was betrayed in this one..but now that world is gone all can be made whole again."

Oh sweet father..just listening to the old woman's granite voice, speaking about shite being made whole,( ment that more than likely,) she was going to have to start another bullshite escapade..  
Not something she really wanted to be apart of. Nothing this women tells her will change her mind..nope.   
She fallowed anaris and andrul here so as far as she was concerned that's all that matters.  
She will not involve herself.  
Nope. NOT at All.!  
"Well it sounds like you have plans , so...me and fen are just gunna go..we have much more important things..like anaris and andrul..yea..so..."  
"Oh dear girl...I do indeed have plans..but for now we will restore you...then discuss the plans for the future."  
She rounded on mythal..and fen let out a low warning growl.."i dont know what your talking about mythal..but I will have no part of your plans."  
"Mythal glowering down at her.."i have been planning this before you were born...you will not defy me child..you have gained much in your years...but you still know nothing of the world..you despise ignorance so much and yet you are just as ignorant about much...it is high time you learn the truth...if you do as I ask."

 


	3. Chapter 3

She had to breath..this whole thing..suddenly felt more orchestrated,  that coincidence, mythal had away to get people where she wanted them..(And the woman was entirely to pleased with herself).   
Leveling  the woman with a glair.  
"It has been a long time since anyone thought to call ME ignorant. You honestly believe I will help you.(smirking ) I've never been much for cooperation.. And the fact that you for a even a moment you believe I'll have anything to do with your seems you lot are sadly mistaken.  I work alone.  And nothing you say will. Change my mind... (she nodded and turned back toward what was her old fortress.. It wouldn't be long before andrul or anarus   made an appearance.. She could always create a new fortress..   
A low growl came from fen.. (looking over her shoulder )He was turned towards mythal she was eyeing him clinicaly and seemed... Almost pleased.   
"fen'harels shadow... Hmmm. Interesting... Tell me girl, if you could save him.. Would you"?   
".... "  
(and here's the bait.  Mythal knew the moment she laid eyes on him what the answer was. She knew it.  I knew it.. And she wasn't about to fall into it.) fen turned his head towards me to meet my gaze.... It was momentarily.. Disarming. (stopping in her treks,  she turned towards him.. There was. A slight sadness in his eyes, and also.. Something else, but she couldn't figure what it could be.. He looked.. Almost.. Forlornly. Which made her stomach drop.   
" mч hєαrt.. (his mind touched hers.. As he sat on his back legs to face her. Fen'harels shadow.. Was a piece of her solas.  He had gifted him to her when they were officially bonded.  So their hearts, spirits, and shadows were forever one.. So she could sense  the the weariness, and determination.).. ωє αяє иєє∂є∂ нєαя.. тнαт gιяℓ ιѕ α ριє¢є σf уσυя ѕσυℓ...   ι киσω уσυя нαтяє∂ fσя мутнαℓ  яυиѕ ∂єєρ... вυт ѕнє ιѕ иσт ωнαт тнє мιяяσя ωσяℓ∂ ѕнσωє∂ уσυ... αи∂ уσυ.. ωє... ¢αииσт ¢σитιиυє αѕ ωє αяє.. ʝυѕт.. ℓιѕтєи тσ ωнαт ѕнє нαѕ тσ ѕαу"  
"ℓαѕт тιмє ι ℓιѕтєиє∂ тσ ωнαт ѕнє нα∂ тσ ѕαу ωє єи∂є∂ υρ fιgнтιиg α ωαя, αи∂... иσтнιиg gσσ∂ ¢αи ¢σмє fяσм тнιѕ.. ιf ѕнє ιѕ ιиνσℓνє∂ ιи αℓℓ тнιѕ ι ωαит иσтнιиg тσ ∂σ ωιтн ιт,  αи∂яυℓ.. αиαяυѕ,  тнєу αяє тнє яєαѕσи ωє αяє нєαя.  тσ ѕтσρ тнєм. "

" уσυ αяє ѕυ¢н α ѕтυввσяи ωσмєи... αи∂ уσυ αяє ωяσиg.  уσυ αяє ℓєттιиg уσυ иєє∂ fσя яєνєиgє. ∂яινє уσυ, вℓιи∂ уσυ... ιт ιѕи'т ωнαт нє ωσυℓ∂ нανє ωαитє∂.  ʝυѕт ℓιѕтєи тσ ωнαт ѕнє нαѕ тσ ѕαу... "

Soldiers from the pass started to make their way towards them.. She could her there loud metal armor scraping together as they walked..  
She felt mutuals eyes for a brief second. Then Sola's, then her.. Other self's... She seemed,  nervous, but excited...   
Stupid.    
This whole thing was freaking ridiculous, but... Mobile it could be interesting... Mutual. Did have flair for the dramatics when she actually did anything...   
"fine.. (she threw her hands up.. A moment before really joining the circle of people)  
Whatever... I'll I guess cooperate,... "  
Mutuals smile was as e ever smug. And she knew she had won whatever it was she was striving for.. Which was. Really really erking   
"excellent,  maybe bile there's hope for you yet. Now inquisitor,  if you please we should take this deduction somewhere else,  you should leave the dwarf and qunarie  behind. "  
"boss.  I don't think that's a good idea. "  
"bull.. I'll be fine,  mythal is right when I return I'll tell you everything. "  
He gave mythal a brief up down, before eyeing the rest of us...   
"you sure about that. "  
Mythal huffed before motioning the girl and Sola's closer..   
"she will return she isn't in any danger from us. We will return. "  
"now.. Fen ari ,  if you would. "  
Fen was the first to join them.  She just stared for a moment. Hesitate as ever.  She had never used her nickname she had chosen for herself. It made her uneasy, she was good at reading people, but fen had said she was wrong.  About what tho.  She. Supposed that the best  choice was to follow fen.  They had already went thru hell together.  And well maybe she could...   
She took a deep breath.  Yeah.  She could get use to the Fresh air. Wonder what else she could see.   
Her world had never really been alive.. So. Maybe shed actually cooperate. And do some good.   
She joined the circle. And met mythals surprising prideful gaze before grasping for arms lending strength to her spell and the five of them vanished in front of the peoples eyes.


End file.
